Christmas Picture
by EpicWolf2
Summary: This is a reedit of Wish List so consider it a very VERY late Christmas story. One-shot RxS (couldnt think of another title)


**My short story during a day in the last week of school and this is a reedition (It will be much shorter than the last one)**

**Me: Yes! I finally finished a box!**

**Kid: Yay! Now make 3 more.**

**Me: Nooooo! 0~o**

**True story. Not exactly what happened but twas a true story. Merry Christmas you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

It was winter break and Christmas Eve and Rein was bored out of her mind. Most of the students at Royal Wonder Academy were back at their kingdoms for winter break. The reason why Fine and Rein didn't go back was obvious: Thye missed the last train back to Mysterious Star.

Fine had gone out with Bright to buy some sweets for her parents and herself. And the reason why Bright decided to stay was because he said he wanted to study more. But Rein knew the real reason. "I can't believe you Fine! You know that I like Bright and yet you still go out with him?!" Rein murmured to herself.

There was absolutely nothing for her to do. She just sat inside the dorm,waiting for Fine to come back. But instead she gor a visit from an unexpected someone.

Someone had knocked on her door and when she opened it she was greeted by Shade. Her supposed rival. "What is it Shade?" Rein asked curiously. She had figured that Shade stayed behind to study.

"Come on." is all he said when he suddenly grabbed Rein's hand and took her out of the dorm.

"W-What's this all about?" she asked as Shade continued to drag her through the snow.

"You are my slave for the rest of the day." he stated bluntly.

"WHEN DID I EVER AGREE TO THAT?!" Rein shouted as she dug her feet into the snow.

"You didn't. It was Fine who offered you to me. She owed me a favor and then she suddenly said, 'You can take Rein for the day!' before running off back to the dorm. It happened yesterday. If you don't believe me ask Fine yourself." Shade said as he stopped walking.

"Fine... I thought we were closer than this!" Rein said as she bit her lip.

"Anyways you have to come with me. We are going to visit a winter wonderland." Shade said as he started running through the snow. Rein followed behind and he lead her to an old shack. Inside were two sleds. "Come on. Grab one and let's go."

Rein grabbed one of the sleds and ran up the small hill. Shade had already started getting ready on his sled and Rein got ready next to him. Suddenly, as though there was a signal, both of them started down the hill. "I'll get to the bottom first!" Reinshouted as she started speeding down wards.

"Not unless you can get passed this!" Shade replied. Without warning, he threw a snow ball straight at her face which caused her to lose balance on the sled.

"That's cheating!" Rein said as she wiped the snow from her eyes.

"No. _This_ is cheating." Shade said as he started gathering some snow and threw it at the legs of Rein's sled. She started to lose balance and her sled tipped sideways.

"Uwaa!" Rein said as she started turning into one gigantic ball of snow. Shade just carelessly swerved ahead and when he swerved to the right, he got smushed by the incoming ball of snow.

"How. Do. You. Stop. This. Thing ?!" Shade shouted each time he wasn't smushed under the giant ball of snow. Rein was stuck inside the center so she couldn't really say anything. Luckily there was a tree ahead that was able to stop them from getting too far ahead. There was a loud crash and the snow scattered everywhere.

Reinpopped out of the snow and said, "Shade! That was all your fault! We could have been seriously injured!" Shade just started snickering.

"But wasn't that fun?" he asked. Rein looked at him and started to giggle.

"I guess it was." Rein said. Suddenly a pile of snow from the tree had fallen on her. "Ack!" Rein shouted as she got buried under the snow. When she popped back out of the snow she had a jolly smile on her face. That was when she noticed a flash. "Shade, did you just take a picture of me?" Rein asked as she wiped the snow off her head.

Shade chuckled and showed her the picture of Rein with snow all over her head and some on her nose. "I got a good shot." Shade said.

"Wah! Give me that camera! Don't show it to other people!" Rein said as she tried jumping for it. But since she was shorter than Shade she couldn't reach it.

"Is it ok if I keep the picutre?" Shade asked.

"If you have a good reason for it." Rein replied as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I want to keep the picture so Santa knows _exactly_ what I want for Christmas." Shade said with a smirk. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**Much shorter than the last one. But I like this one better somehow. Plz review!**

* * *

"Now this one is definitely going on the internet." Shade said as he showed a picture of Rein's blushing face.

"WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT PICTURE?!" Rein shouted as she tried tograb the photo from Shade.


End file.
